


Hold Me Down

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Size Difference, Spoilers, heavy sexual tension, sexual denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Miu walks around in the Academy after the 10:00PM announcement to clear inevitable thoughts from her head when she crosses paths with a certain someone as things continue onward from there, someone else unexpectedly intervenes with much remorse at what they came across between two snobby people.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried writing 'Explicit Content' without the actual vision of it, more of a sexual denial.  
> My sincere apologies if this wasn't enjoyable and that they sound more 'ooc' or 'oc' as some people would label it, I've tried to keep NDRV3 character development in here.  
> I'd love to see more fanfics of this pairing someday!

 

 

 

 

>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>   
>  _"Don't you even understand something as basic as that, you filthy cum dumpster?" Ouma insulted her during the class trial,clearly unimpressed by her antics._
> 
> _"C-Cum dumpster...!?," Miu shrieked,absolutely shocked and stunned into silence for a few mere moments. "Finally...! Someone...finally called me a cum dumpster!!!" Miu who was once standing meekly and embarrassed, called out clearly delighted at being called said word; as shameless as she was she clearly didn't care that this was  a class trial investigating a murderer that had killed two victims rather than her and Kokichi grossly insulting each other with perverted jokes and name calling left and right as well as other classmates being in the room,clearly uncomfortable about the whole situation but quickly dismiss it, going back to the investigation at hand to find said murderer that is the culprit._
> 
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The events from earlier during the class trial flashed in Iruma's mind accompanied with Kokichi's voice - _fuck_ she loved his voice and thought he was so fucking **hot** for the umpteenth time.

Iruma loved his snarky comments every time he jeered them at her - she was _weak_ to accusations like those and always unsuccessfully struggled to not let his words get to her thighs as she always felt the need to secretly clench her thighs together to try and hide the heat pooling between there as she always got paranoid that someone would see that she was getting turned on but she always managed to keep her composure that consisted of being arrogant, confident, gorgeous girl genius that she was and _is_. 

Many thoughts echoed throughout her head while she pondered on the wooden bench and didn't notice Himiko walk past,slowly notice Iruma and cautiously sit down next to Iruma in silence debating on what to say to her despite the fact that she was really uncomfortable and was bothered that Iruma may insult her again, like she does with everyone else.

Many moments passed, both of them lost in their thoughts until Iruma broke out of her trance,an ashamed blush exposed on her face as she quickly wiped some spit poking out from the corners of her mouth, she wouldn't be surprised if any passing by 'classmates' thought she was thinking about something lewd as her breathing slightly changed.

Finally registering Himiko was there, she nudged the other and nodded her head as a silent greeting -something she would never really do but she wasn't really in the mood to talk or spout crass insults aside from the fact that she never actually really bothered to talk to Himiko, mainly because she was certain that Himiko hated her.

Himiko forced a small smile with a bit of certainty at Iruma after realizing what was happening and returned the gesture, Iruma understood Himiko really wouldn't want to talk, let alone talk to her _at all_ also considering that Tenko and Angie were murdered by Shinguuji Korekiyo in the trial they had earlier, where they deemed Korekiyo guilty and Monokuma gave him his punishment. Although not many people had really complied in giving sincere pity to Korekiyo, he appeared to have a romantic relationship with his dead older sibling, killing two girls so that his sibling could have friends in the afterlife.

His punishment - was one that was so horrible Miu was sure she wouldn't forget that, being put into a massive cauldron, with a lot of water and a lot of firewood as the firewood grows, crying blood,boiling,eventually falling into the cauldron descending into a spirit to see his sibling, so happy until Monokuma banishes him away, as his sibling helps hoping to 'purify' him but resulting in erasing him instead. The silence was oddly comforting anyway until Himiko decided she'd go back to her dorm room,as the Monokuma announcement was going to go off soon making it completely clear that it would soon be 10:00PM but no wonder,it was starting to really get dark. She gave Iruma another strained smile forcefully and took fast steps as she walked off, clearly indicating she didn't want to run into other people at the moment.

Iruma knew it was a fake smile since Himiko wanted to try and be more open about her emotions and feelings thanks to Tenko's advice but also because Iruma assumed Himiko didn't like her that much. Hell, nobody probably did aside from kiibo and maybe Shuichi...possibly Ouma too.

She drooled even more at the thought of that, he **must** like her otherwise why would he say those things to her, he knew she liked it when he called her those things, he was eerily good at reading her.

That fake smile Himiko had given off reminded her even more of Kokichi, the painfully fake cheery ones he'd use when feigning innocent or trying to get something he wants she thought as she tried standing up but her legs buckled slightly under her weight as she kept thinking about Kokichi and ended up sitting down on the bench again.

Every time she thinks about Kokichi her senses are overwhelmed and there is always that one craving she can't satiate while his words still swam through her skull like a bittersweet melody, it just kept replaying.

She decided after a few moments of debating whether she should stay where she currently is or just go wonder around, she took the latter option and set foot around the Academy. After walking for a bit she froze in her tracks,not daring to take another step forward, a wry grin imprinted on her features as she didn't expect to run into _ **him**_.

He gave off an alluring smile as he stood at the end of the corridor and slowly walked towards her, as if he were a predator that just found his prey while Iruma felt herself getting much wetter than she had earlier during the class trial each passing second while she was fighting a blush from rising onto her cheeks and tried her best to morph a scowl onto her face until he was finally only a few meters away from her, casually deciding to lean on the wall before he makes his next move.

Iruma stood still, refusing to turn into her cowardly stance. She won't let him deflate her ego since she is the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history, the one and only legendary Ultimate Inventor MIU IRUMA!

Her nose wrinkled slightly in fake disgust although she was good at maintaining her figure to look like she really was disgusted to see him here. "What the fuck do you want tiny dick?" Her scowl only deepening even more with a slightly annoyed tone.Although she was secretly happy to be crossing paths with him, especially when the corridors were dark, it just made him look even more hot. _Terrifying but hot._ she added as an afterthought silently as to answer her own mind.

"Hmm...nothing to worry about, Iruma-Chan" his smile only widened making it seem lurid. Iruma didn't know if she's supposed to take it as a warning sign or not but she was transfixed, hypnotized by his eyes staring directly into hers as if he was asking himself something that he couldn't really pin an answer to but feeling incredibly smug about it at the same time. 

Iruma squinted her eyes accusingly at Kokichi trying to make out what is going on inside his mind at the very moment which only made him smirk even more and he raised his eyebrows in mock question which caused Iruma to huff slightly, her cheeks burning a light shade of pink as some drool dripped down her chin.

She didn't realize she was drooling again until Kokichi cupped her cheek and swiped the drool away with his thumb,watching it slide down his finger with mild amusement as Iruma starting inwardly cursing at herself. She didn't even notice Kokichi getting so close to her and when her golden brain finally processed the whole situation she was in, a whole string of profanities left her mouth as she started blushing a more vibrant pink, scrambling to try and get away despite their size difference (with Kokichi being only a bit shorter than Miu) he was pinning her there with his entire weight, it seems he calculated the circumstances and planned ahead.

Iruma started to feel keenly excited with not much restraint as drool was starting to cascade down her chin in nervousness - her cowardly stance was really taking a blow to her ego at the moment as her brain perceived that this was a very _intimate_ position for two academic students to be in.

She bit the inside of her cheek and tried looking anywhere else other than Kokichi but all she was met with was the eternal darkness of empty corridors which made her grow slightly uneasy amidst of her hypothesis, before it was going to develop any further Kokichi grabbed her chin and looked at her square in the eye wearing a devious smirk which screamed _'you can't run away from me'_. 

Her legs gave way underneath her, it was too much, her knees now touching the cold tiles while Kokichi still had a firm grip on her chin as well as not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon, he followed her every movement with his eyes sharply as if anticipating whether Iruma will fight him off or not and when she doesn't it makes his grin even more devilish.

He's got her nailed right where he wants her to be with no witnesses -  _for the time being._

"How about we have some fun Iruma-chan~" He purred slightly, wearing an innocent smile as if he was just a little kid. Iruma was weary at this point she didn't really know what to do, her mind was foggy and her eyes were clouded with want. She always imagined Kokichi pinning her up against a wall, having her on her knees and that was where she is at the moment, the escapade she always dreamed of was right before her eyes. 

Ouma could practically smell the sweat gathering on her brow that was about to trickle down her face, it seemed to consist of shampoo that smelled of grapefruit and cypress, a sickly sweet combination of a smell that made him stop his entire movement altogether for a split second before he loosened his grip around her chin and shifted himself in a more comfortable position so he could whisper into her ear in the most seductive and breathy voice possible: "You know what I mean Iruma-chaaaaaaaaan~ I want to plaaaaay with youuuuu~" he spoke smoothly, nibbling slightly on her ear and pulled back a small inch before she could even register it.

She starting sputtering a load of words at once: " _Fuck you! Why would I want to 'play' with someone like you?!," "Go find someone else, shrimp dick!" "Do you think I'm retarded?! I'm not playing your shitty games!_ " she ground out through gritted teeth knowing she was slowly getting aroused once more and she prayed that Kokichi didn't realize **yet**.

Oh but how wrong she was as it was starting to become visible and was unable to keep her arousal in a adamant state. Even then she waited with baited breath, hoping he would say anything, even if it was curt, even if it was this fresh new cruelty he was showing her. But Kokichi just stood there, no expression shown on his features most likely contemplating everything she said, as if he was trying to expose the secrets behind them with the vacillating half assed smile on his face.

She didn’t have time to dodge or turn before his jaws were on her, his grip now tight around her neck, his other hand around her waist, his mouth over hers. Then she was gasping in shock,hand around her neck like she was prey, the other at her arms, restricting her from resisting or trying to fend him off. Although she didn't really bother struggling against him. And then, when he pressed himself flush against her, she did, embarrassed that she's just letting him have his way with her, having all the control while she gets none. 

He was staring down at her, gasping as well, his chest rising and falling having a strong grip on her wrists, Iruma could feel the power of it above her,holding her in place, she had no idea when he pinned her arms up, tch. he lied about not being strong enough.

His face was shielded by his hair while the veins in his throat throbbed.  “Kokichi,” she said, her voice a hiss against his mouth. He hummed in question as he was showing more than mild interest to her clothed cow-sized breasts. "Get the fuck off me" she snapped,it was a quick and abrupt response laced with venom, she didn't want to give into the bastard.

Kokichi just gave a innocent smile placing his index finger on her mouth gently, his eyes slightly squinted at her remark, "Are you sure?,' he mocked her and continued on 'because you reeeaalllyyy look like you're enjoying yourself, Iruma-chan~" he said tauntingly as his eyes trailed down to her body as sweat glistened over her bare skin that wasn't clothed. 

That was enough for him. Now his kisses were hard, unrestrained, with teeth. They left her lips red and bruised, and she was barely recovering from the heady sensation; she arched up into him defiantly, and was rewarded with Kokichi’s sudden gasp of surprise and unmistakable hint of arousal although it was slightly restrained, he didn't want Iruma to get satisfaction by catching him narrowly off guard. He responded by grabbing both of her arms and pining them above her head. He found her eyes in the dark by pressing his nose to hers, so close she could taste him in their shared air.

She felt like this moment could last forever, allowing the ideal fantasy that she always suppressed in her mind consisting of her and Kokichi, where they would be like this, like _normal high school students_ , a couple, loving each other so _dearly_ , amongst all that she knew the reality, she knew the situation on where they were trapped with other people, she had the feeling she wouldn't get out alive but swore an oath to herself that she'd try her best. She knew that Kokichi clearly didn't and wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, Miu knew she's really just being selfish, but she might as well let herself be selfish, _just this once_.

Sadly, he pulled away almost instantly recoiling expressing anticipatory disgust at himself for what he'd just done. Releasing Miu's arms that fell limply to her sides, clearly unable to move them due to exhaustion. She watched him with careful eyes, almost challenging him to beat her,hit her and berate her - anything to get her masochism going, "Don't look at me, slut" he spat clenching his teeth as his nose wrinkled at the sight of her. Just what was he thinking, what is he trying to do with some disgusting pig bitch like her. He was certain he didn't even have a shitty motive for this, just what exactly is he supposed to gain from this? He then realized that it may of been due to carnal desires, those that bring pleasure and ecstasy stimulating the human brain.

He crushed an upcoming smirk that was trying to morph onto his face, keeping his expression unreadable. As Miu carried on maintaining eye contact she noticed something flash in his eye but she couldn't label it. "I can't believe that I'm here right now, with some sluttish whore like you, who throws herself at anyone that may stick in her. Because you're such an insatiable bitch." He barked yet no anger was present in his voice as Miu's legs tried rubbing against each other to create friction but to no avail as Ouma's weight was still pinning her there.

She let out a small breathless moan, clearly unable to form a proper sentence much to Ouma's once new found thinning patience.   
"Just how fucking horny can you get?" he satirically chided, a diabolical smile etched onto his features. Miu craned her head a bit more to look at him through half-lidded eyes but square in the eye even more, opening her mouth about to say something insulting when she realized she was at a complete loss of words. She was certain she'd pretty much exceeded the amount of times someone can blush in just one scenario as cold sweat trickled down the side of her head she lowered her head in nothing but what can be described as pure shame and apathy.

Lower and lower went her head in anticipatory shame as she felt her egotistical pride deteriorate and fade immensely as Ouma's eyes flickered back up to hers for a split second, giving off a little sneer before then his lips went below the range of her mouth then chin, undoubtedly to fasten on her throat causing her to squeeze her eyes shut with tears budding at the corners.

Her mind raced with panic producing a thousand thoughts per each agonizingly slow second that went by, almost tauntingly; mocking her that its her own fault she got herself into this situation. _...Am I going to **die**?_ _What is this dipshit scheming?_   _SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME! IS HE A FUCKING CANNIBAL? HOLY SHIT, WHAT IF HE SUCKS BLOOD OUT OF ME THEN EATS ME_ \- she momentarily thought that was **extremely hot** before remembering what those terms would mean in this situation and carried on her rant - _AND NOBODY WILL EVER KNOW?!_ _**FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK**_ -Then she paused, halting all her trains of thought, and she could hear the churning sound of his tongue as he licked his teeth and lips, and she could feel the soft, shivering touch of his lips on the super sensitive skin of her throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there not daring to make any further movement. 

As a few mere seconds flew by, with Kokichi remaining in the same state, breathing but unmoving as Miu cracked one eye open slowly.  
She tried peering down at him but unable to as she'd end up putting her chin onto his messy hair that (much to her utter annoyance) tickled her nose.  
She prayed that she didn't alert him due to any slight movements that she was making, fortunately, he was really focused with keeping his canines on her throat possibly contemplating something once more.  
She waited with a beating heart and felt a shiver go down her spine as he trailed small kisses down her throat,scraping his teeth down her beating pulse and lapping at it shortly after as she tried to suppress upcoming moans that were feverishly building inside of her lungs.  
Her arousal spiked up once more like flames causing her to inhale sharply.

At this point she knew she craved him more than anything, his eyes on her, the insults he'd unrelentingly throw at her, his smiles,the way he'd laugh, the way he'd reveal the plans behind the murder scenes of culprits, his curiosity... _just everything about him in general._

But the Irony was just being smitten with her, indulging her fantasies in the occurring moments that seemed to flash by,  
of course she didn't know why Ouma kept stopping every few moments before going back to pleasing her sweet spot that lay embedded in her neck with hidden delight.  
He kept his actions to a halt every few seconds because he could hear noises from the other side of the hall, footsteps; they were footsteps that seemed to deliberately clap slowly against the tiles of the floor as if purposely making him paranoid.

The footsteps came to an abrupt halt with a strangled noise of shock completed with a wry expression coming from a tall figure that seemed feminine, their mouth tilted in a lopsided smile evident with disgust and a tinge of pure embarrassment for walking into this scenario and they'd gladly leave but were transfixed at the two students on the tiled floor as they re-adjusted their glasses ready to address the issue with a nice dose of hesitance.  
They opened their mouth to speak but Ouma cut them off, "Ah...Tsumugi-san, _it_ ' _s so nice to see you here_." his voice held heavy sarcasm but he paused forcing a grin on his face whilst Miu stayed silent, she knew she'd be in more trouble if she spoke although she really wanted to tell Shittygane to fuck off for interrupting her most dreamed moment that she yearned for so her lips were sealed, _almost_.

  
While Ouma kept conversing with Tsumugi who was giving a lecture to be described as an irascible frenzy, unbeknown to both females until Iruma felt it, Ouma's hand slowly trailed up her busty body and latched onto one of her clothed breasts and squeezed it manipulating her into giving out barely-audible moans but of course, those sounds would reach Kokichi's ears no matter what.

"Do you have any idea what you two are even doing?! It'd be worse if other people found you both here!" Tsumugi retaliated holding resentment at Ouma, giving a side glare at Iruma who was really trying to be silent while Kokichi was fondling her body purposely without Tsumugi noticing.

Tsumugi only averted her attention from Iruma when Ouma spoke again despite Tsumugi being suspicious on why Iruma was so quiet.

"Well Tsumugi, _I'm sooo sorry_ " he mocked for a moment then continuing, "why are you even down here in the first place, it's late. Shouldn't _you_ be asleep?" he gave a malicious smile in smug knowingness as Tsumugi started sweating bullets while her composure cracked for a few seconds.

"S-Shouldn't I b-be asking you two the same thing?" she squeaked pointing a shaky finger at both of them.

Miu piped up about to speak and suddenly mewled loudly, a heavy blush washed over her face and flushed skin as Kokichi started to continuously grope her body as he eyed her, a lascivious smirk evident on his face.

Tsumugi's eyes widened contorting into pure disgust and annoyance, noticing a few dark hickeys on Miu's neck turned on her heel and walked away with mediocre steps as her final words rang out through the hallway, "I'll be informing others about this tomorrow, and possibly Monokuma."  
Ouma had thought he cleared out both sides of the hallway when initiating his plan for Iruma's meek arrival but he clearly missed a few things, guess his diversions and distractions he left didn't work on Tsumugi. He found that _considerably suspicious_.

  
A low growl emitted from his throat filled with vexation and displeasure - having lost interest as they had been caught with nowhere to hide and red-handed by Tsumugi who left a few seconds ago whilst Miu's annoyed whimpers (with a hint of arousal somewhere, she's shameless) were the only noise now present in the room, seeming that luck wasn't on either of their sides.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danganronpa,all credit goes to the respectfully reserved owners of the franchise.  
> Thanks for reading this I suppose.  
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are always appreciated!


End file.
